


The Art of Seduction

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: Bond is pulled into M's office to commit to a training mission.Bond thinks he is being punished for something he did not do.  The true reason for this mission does not give him any confidence that he will remain unscathed.





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).



> Justanotherunderstudy inspired this story with hers and providing a quick birthday gift to Tay.
> 
> Happy birthday!

Bond stood in front of M's secretary flirting shamelessly.

This woman must be a temporary secretary. He had never seen her before, so he might as well try his luck.

M absolutely hated it when he bedded her secretaries. She said it somehow tainted her view of them, that they were so easily duped by his charms.

Cold hearted woman.

Although...he had always wondered what he could do to...

Nah...that could never happen. In his mind M would never allow herself the pleasure he could provide. He had been made a 00 two years ago, and in that time M had only ever expressed exasperation for him. It was as if he were a wayward relative or...less.  Much less on some days.

Bond never suffered under the illusion that he was an overly important tool in anyway. None of the 00's thought M was anything more than the coldest queen of ice they had ever met.

And yet...there was this twinkle of amusement in her deep blue eyes, that sometimes overcame her face before she could manage to hide it from him. It made him look for it on every meeting and strangely...it made him want to be a better agent. All just to see her eyes and face change from dissatisfied school headmistress to...oh...he...didn't...really...know.

Bond couldn't truly define it without delving into strange new territories of his subconscious mind.

Bond thoughts halted as the door to M's office opened, revealing Bill Tanner with a pile of files. Nothing new there, however as he stepped into the room he instantly missed the smell of M's perfume.

M was not here, nor had she been in a few days likely.

"Please sit down 007. I have a job for you. "Tanner slide Bond a folder across M's desk and Bond took in the room with a perplexed look.

"Where is she Tanner and what is this job?" Bond asked lifting the folder off M's desk and noticing that Tanner said _I not we,_ have a job for you.

"It is a training mission 007 one that you should take very seriously. You were not my first choice but other agents have already been training the subject in the art of espionage, sleight of hand and some observational skills. The last is marksmanship close combat and seduction."

"A, or multiple 00 for this? Why are 004 and 005 doing this? It's a bit demeaning for our level and after all there is an academy that teaches all this, or military training basics covers it."  Bond said not even trying to hide his arrogant dissatisfaction with the idea.

"Because time is of the essence and we need this individual's skills raised without notice and as soon as possible.  It is not for you to question why, but to accomplish this task with the alacrity and the attention to detail that we expect of a 00 agent here at MI6."

"I really don't see the point but I do understand why you need me to teach the finer points of seduction." Bond added smirking in that oh so self satisfied way of his.

"Bond I chose you for a reason which will become apparent when you meet...the trainee."

"You chose me? What about M? What does she have to say about all of this?"

"M is on sabbatical."

"Sabbatical? You must be joking. That woman never takes her hand off the wheel! She isn't ill is she?" Bond asked with sudden concern.

"No and her family is well." Tanner added looking down at the desk.

Tanner was playing this strangely. What was going on?

"Out with it? You're hiding something. What is wrong with M? Where is she? I want to speak with her before I take this mission on. I mean it Tanner. Where is our intrepid boss?"

"Open the folder 007. Everything you need to concern yourself is within, if you would just do what a normal employee does and glance at it first and then ask questions. Christ...you would think you ran this place with all of your demands!"

"Alright...don't get your knickers in a twist." Bond opened the dossier and then dropped it on the floor between his knees. He ran his hands over his head, planting his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Fuck...you have to be joking!?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Two months before:

"M they can't be serious! You cannot go out into the field untrained and alone!"

"Mr. Tanner I will not be alone and I will not be untrained. That is why I'm officially on sabbatical and you are interim M. We have to bring down this organization and with this particular mark...I'm the only one that will be able to lure him out of hiding."

"You think White is going to come for you specifically?"

"Yes and it's not just White I'm looking for. I've had a hint of someone more sinister behind Quantum and Greene Planet. There is someone in the shadows that I need to eliminate, and if it has to be me to do it...so be it. The PM was adamant I investigate when I spoke of my suspicions. Besides, no one will know it's really me. After a month of training so far I already feel more capable."

"Well here is the schedule for the 00 trainings. 004 and 005 will be returning from South America soon and then 008 and 009 will be replacing them. How were your early sessions with them?"

"Good and they were firm but fair in their trainings. I'm attempting to play each of them to their specialities. Bombs traps and poison came naturally to both of those agents and the reason they were hired. 004 is excellent in surveillance and 005's computer hacking skills and weapons will be his lessons for us."

"I can't believe that you agreed to this particular partner M."

"Why. I respect anyone's wish to assist the cause and she is well old enough, as am I. The fact that she looks a good deal like me is exactly what I need to help lure out the living sickness, that I suspect we may be dealing with."

"I would feel better if you were going in under guard or with a few 00's for backup."

"No Tanner. I have a feeling that they know full well who the 00's are and be looking for them. Tracking their movements so to speak. This will confuse and confound them if they even recognize me as M. Have you released that I've stepped down yet?"

"No. I was waiting until closer to the operation. If we have a mole they may report that you've been seen here everyday."

"Right. Best to wait until the last of our training."

"I don't see why the two of you do not train together?"

"I don't want to seem to pick favourites by spending all my time with the new recruit."

"But M...she.."

"I know there will be plenty of time for us to get reacquainted on the way to the mission."

* * *

M sat across from two of her 00 agents. "You understand your discretion is expected during this training?"

004 and 005 nodded in unison.

"004 please begin with surveillance. Then we will switch and 005 will teach her computer hacking quickly and weapons."

"Are you sure Ma'am? This is very intensive training for a civilian and…"

"I know my age 005 and yes it must be done. The mark we are going to apprehend will require this bait to be brought in."

"Ma'am...I loath to consider you bait at all? Will we both be providing back up once all is said and done?"

"No...I have missions lined up for both of you in three weeks. 002 and 006 will be taking over once they return and then 007 if it comes to that."

004 smirked as she nodded to M. "I know he's hard to deal with Ma'am but the finer points of seduction are his forte."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, but I plan to use all the tools I have at my disposal to make sure that this mission succeeds and that my...protege in all this remains completely unharmed.

* * *

Bond did not want to do this but then again he couldn't resist doing this either. Seducing women was one thing, but teaching the tricks of the trade from his male perspective to a woman would be a challenge.

It was not easy when he knew nothing of the mark she needed seduced or why she would be in the position that she would have to do this at all.

Bond had never expected M...to ever have to use these skills. Not that he would say that to her face, for fear of ending up on a sexist, misogynistic tirade that would surely involve him getting fired for being an agist pig!

It was not that he thought women over 40 were unable to do such a thing...no it was just that he knew what men were like. He knew what they liked for a fling...mindless fun or something to show one's status.

If the men Bond went after were any indication...any woman over 30 would barley be looked at.

Bond walked into the hotel bar and spotted his mark at once. She was easily identifiable and he made his way to sit beside her giving her a quick once over and a smirk he broke the ice.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you may if you like." She said.

She smiled at him obviously interested. Her voice was light and lyrical. Her auburn hair was not what he expected yet the eyes were just the same. Piercing blue with amusement reflected in them.

The bartender approached. "Martini shaken not stirred and something for the lady."

"White wine again thank you, and thank you...mister..."

"Bond, James Bond. And you are?"

"Mansfield, Judith Mansfield."

"Well miss Mansfield what may I ask are you doing all alone in here? Where is your husband?" Bond noticed the indent from where here wedding ring use to grace her left hand.

"Screwing his mistress no doubt! I'm alone...unattached and dreadfully bored. I was sitting here hoping for some amusement to drop into my lap and then you arrived and my night seems to have turned around significantly. That is if your wife is with the pool boy or you don't have one at all." Judith smiled and winked at him.

The green wrap dress she wore was attractive and revealing. Judith was taller than he had expected but then again he had never really met her before now. That he was able to meet Judith Mansfield at all let alone try to teach her seduction techniques was never a consideration.

M kept her private life very separate from work but now the two were colliding and he still had not had the chance to ask her why.

All he could think of now, was that he was to get her very interested daughter up on seduction techniques. Tanner was a little cagey on what would be happening after that.

Bond held the car door open for her and then went around to the driver's side. "Where am I to take you Miss Mansfield?"

"Home please." Bond nodded as she put her hand on his knee.

"Where would that be?"

"Oh, not far. I will guide you." She leaned over and whispered the address seductively into his ear. Bond swallowed hard. How was he going to manage this when he knew that address all too well. He was taking her to her parent's house. M's house. He would have to lecture her on the use of hotel's over personal residences.

"Will there be anyone home when we arrive?" Bond asked lightly trying to discern if this was all some sort of trap.

"No, we will be all alone."

For the anonymity to work he couldn't continue the questioning. Judith needed to believe that this seduction of hers had worked and that his had also.

Bond was training her by allowing her to push the boundaries of her comfort zone. She was still not necessarily 100% sure that he was the agent who was sent to train her but his instincts told him that she knew.

They had only spoken through text and email but Tanner or M herself could have briefed her on him. Part of the training he had prepared Judith for was to expect the unexpected.

Bond pulled up to the house and looked at Judith. Normally he would clasp her knee but she was already committed well to the foregone conclusion of this seduction. He couldn't go through with it...he new deep down that it would ruin any chance he could have with…

"What's the matter? Scared of taking someone your own age to bed?" A flash of worry crossed her face but she mastered it quickly. She leaned over and kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss.

This was wrong...all wrong and Bond started to get angry, not aroused as he should at least be acting. "Shall we go in and get better acquainted?"

"Yes! Most definitely." Bond rounded to her side of the car and helped her out. He looked up at the lights on in the house, remembering exactly what it was like in that sitting and dining room.

"I thought you promised that no one was home?"

"No one is home or...I must have just left the lights on before leaving. Come on. You haven't got cold feet now do you?"

"Not for a minute." Bond responded with a smile on his face that couldn't possibly reflect in his eyes.

Inside he knew this was all an act that he would stop and dismantle this entire evening with her as a learning lesson. Yes that would work. They could share a drink and go over what just happened and how to push your agenda without seeming pushy.

Seduction was really an acting artform. Making them think your only cursorily interested in them and that you in turn need to be enticed.

They reached the door and Bond's heart fluttered. His stomach went sour. What if she were home...what if...and...what...then?

The door opened and he was hit by the smell of her...the perfume was different from that of her daughters. He swallowed nervously as he took off his jacket and Judith took it as he made his way into the room and searched the corners desperately for her presence.

Where was she? "Lovely home."

"Yes , and well you should know...you've been here before haven't you Mr. Bond?" The shock on the poor agent's face made her laugh. "Yes I knew who you were. How did I do? I know it wasn't really that difficult considering you wanted me to seduce you. How was I?"

"M?"

"Not here tonight. She's out."

Bond was a little relieved that sex was off the table and now he could give her some pointers. "I would have thought that M would have had a female agent teach you? Unless you are planning on seducing a woman?"

"I'm not really up for doing either but I have to lure someone out of hiding and I'm apparently the only bait that will do."

Bond went to the bar cart and poured them each a drink. They would need to analyse her performance and he needed to find out what her mother was up to somehow.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to continue this gift story. Not much time and motivation to write anymore. I hope you enjoy it none the less.

 

"You keep looking around as if you expect my mother to pop out from another room. Relax. We're alone agent Bond. I was told you were the best at this and will teach me to act the part. I mean it is outside my comfort zone but I'm willing to try. I have nothing else to do."

"I'm shocked that M is willing to put you in danger to do whatever this mission is. What are the two of you up to?"

"She knew you would ask. No I cannot. Need to know and all you have to do is get me ready to act like a hungry divorcee. Not as though that is far from the truth. However, I would never be so blatant about it. I'm too much like my mother to be that obvious."

"Really? I always found her very upfront and blatant about what she wants."

"Yes...at work of course but emotionally...sexually...we tend to be more shy and reserved. Trust comes hard to me and I assume her, as she has not been in a relationship since father died. I really think that now she tosses the all emotional turmoil and feelings of any excitement away in order to focus on the work. It's a shame really because I think she is still quite a catch. Don't you think so Mr. Bond?"

Bond swirled the amber fluid around his glass, unable to meet her eyes. "Yes...I think so too."

"You still seem uncomfortable?" Judith asked as she sat across from him with her feet tucked up under her on the sofa. "You've been here before. Mother...M told me that you broke in a few times. That was very cheeky of you Mr. Bond. What was that all about?"

"I needed to give her my report and I knew if I waited to do so in her office I would have been fired. I needed her to understand what I had discovered and my gut feeling about what was going on."

"The two of you are so alike. All I can tell you about the mission is that this is based on a big hunch that she has. I think our similar appearance is what she is hoping will confuse someone and lure one or more someones out of hiding."

"Who?" Bond asked trying not to seem desperate. There was something very troubling about this. It is definitely to dangerous for the head of MI6 and therefore, all wrong in his opinion.

"I honestly don't know the entirety of the mission. Sorry...I tend to let things slip a little too much with alcohol." Judith giggled.

"You will have to temper that. Ginger Ale in a wine glass, straight tonic or soda would be safer at the bar. It is easy to act drunk or tipsy and get yourself where you need to be. Who is going as your backup?

"M." Judith answered taking another sip.

"What!"

"She said M, Bond. Are you hard of hearing as well as presumptuous?" M said as she entered the room placing her handbag on the table.

Bond stood quickly. "M! I...didn't hear you come in."

"I came in the back so that I wouldn't disturb the two of you. I didn't know how far you would be willing to take this, considering she's my daughter. That puts everything in a precarious situation and no sane person wants to anger the boss. Then again, you usually shove that logic into the bin. That aside, how did she do Bond?"

"Well enough for a beginner. Why does she have to do this? Why are you putting your own daughter in danger M?"

"Danger...I am only using her to...to...draw something out. She will not be in danger, because I will be with her. Once I've got their attention Judith will return to base."

"So you are putting yourself in danger. How exactly is that any better?"

"I will do what I must Bond and it's not for you to question my motives."

"M...I...well...we all...I care."

"I know that Bond. I appreciate it but I can take care of myself."

"Well...then...how long do you want me to give Judith lessons and then move on to giving you lessons." Bond couldn't help but display a cheeky smile at the process of seducing M. Even if she was in danger.

M's demeanor changed, as if the temperature in the room increased and there was suddenly electricity in the air. She locked her deep blue's to his cerulean blue eyes.

"And what makes you think I need your lessons on how to seduce a mark?" M moved towards him with a distinct sway of her hips. She moved within arms reach of him and paused cocking her head to the side slightly and raising one of her graceful brows in a simmering question that was already answered in her mind. If his physiological response was an indication and he knew it was, she was damn well right.

Bond was acutely aware that she was awaiting an answer and by damn, he wanted to give it too her. He could think of nothing but the way her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, the way she moved and the dream of what she might taste like.

Unfortunately at that moment laughter erupted from the sofa and Bond's head immediately turned toward the sound, having completely forgotten that Judith Mansfield was even in the house. He knew he had given a little piece of himself away. The lonely desperate part of him that wanted her love, not just her grudging admiration for him as her best tool in her tool-shed.

Bond knew he wasn't the only one who had a thing for older dominant women. He was not even the only agent that saw M as a desirable yet unobtainable sexual conquest. He had hoped that she never knew the secret desire he held for her, until now. M really did hold all the cards, now that Bond felt it was obvious that she knew just how much he wanted her.

M had Bond's name, his number and now his heart. He hoped that M had been so concentrated on her self aware act of seduction that she may have missed the look of desire that had knocked all sense from him. Everything...the surroundings of her flat, her daughter had flown right out of his head. For that brief moment just held the two of them, within a breath of making this simmering attraction ignite.

"Exactly the reason daddy stayed with you all those years of never being around. James I still think she needs work. For a woman of her age and even mine to gain the attention of men in their 50's or even 60's takes something more."

"Yes I suppose there is that. Men love younger women to dominate." M agreed with her daughter.

M's persona of seductress dropped away from her. That image of her walking towards him would now merely reside as a fleeting memory for Bond to hold on to in future cold nights alone. He had to break this tension with work or a joke. He shifted his stance, swallowed hard and regained that bit of himself that M had laid bare for a few fleeting moment.

"Not all do, and the two of you could not be ignored if you tried. M you exude power and control. If your backstory is wealth and means you have it made. Judith, you are a recently divorced woman with the need to burn off a little steam. This is the backstory I believe you need to develop."

"Not really Bond. I know what we have to do. I just need techniques improved and the ability to go beyond the knee jerk reaction to withdraw from...him and make him believe I'm a willing supplicant."

Bond looked both concerned and questioning. "M...who is this you're after?"

"You do not need to know Bond you just need to condition us to accept a stranger, or mark's touch. We've been working with the other 00's over the last few months and done some preliminary work but this is the last of our training that need completing before we leave for this mission."

"You need me to go with you as back up and maybe 005 would be a good choice. One of us to watch each of you."

"No, they will be watching for bodyguards and that is why we will not be taking any on this vacation."

"That is certainly not protocol for an M and you know it."

"I know that and that is why I am publicly on sabbatical and Tanner is running the department. Your concern is noted but not needed Bond. We need fine tuning and that is all. Do you understand?" M said with her boss persona back in place and firing on all cylinders.

"I understand perfectly well. You are beginning to feel as though you've outlived your usefulness as M. That age is beginning to burden you as a professional woman and you need to prove your worth. It is age reversed from me at 18 to you...well shall we say over 60." Bond said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her as he would a truculent trainee.

"Contrived, contrite psycho babble is not in your job description as an agent Bond. Stick with what you know, cars loose women and killing. I maybe as you say, over 60 but that has nothing to do with my motivation now!"

"Touched a nerve did I M?"

"The two of you bicker like an old married couple. I have no idea what this mission is Bond but she's too stubborn to listen to reason and I'm done in and going to bed. Text me the next location to meet you and give me a proper mark to seduce. It's the only way I can improve in time." Judith said as she looked at the two of them standing in the middle of the sitting room staring each other down.

"Good night darling. I will be heading up as soon as Bond leaves."

Judith kissed her mother on the cheek and headed upstairs as M turned her attention back to Bond.

"Continue her lessons. Go find a suitable mark in his late 50's in some hotel bar and have some sedative available for her to spike his drink so that she doesn't have to go through with the entire act."

"M...I...really don't like any of this. Not to mention I have to have contact with her for a signal while she does it. I will have to get a wire from the office so I can listen in. As for teaching you…"

"I thought I just proved that I don't need much help in that department. I'm sure I can seduce any old man I may come across and it will be a cold day in hell when I would let you listen in on my seducing anyone 007."

"Come on M...be reasonable. I think you could seduce anyone you want...I was not insulting you in any way. I just need to be nearby to make sure the mark's hands don't get too fresh."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you need to keep their hands off me. You are not my bodyguard."

"I don't like the idea...of...whoever getting too fresh...that's all."

"You are an agent for Her Majesty's Government just as I am and I will do what I must just as you do on missions."

"That is for me...I'm an agent and you are M."

"So what?"

"M can't you just send another female agent to oversee Judith's mission. I still don't understand why you are using your daughter as a honeypot and then somehow also being involved?"

"That is really not for you to understand Bond. I just need her to make a splash to draw someone out and then I will take over."

"Oh...I see now. You are seducing someone from your past. Someone who will remember you as you were 25 years ago and that's what Judith is. You 25 years ago. Who is he M?"

"None of your concern."

"M?"

"Why are you pushing me Bond. It's not your place to do so." M stated crossing her arms across her chest in a telltale sign of closing her self off.

Bond had more than ten reasons why he needed to watch over her but the 11th was the one he loathed to say out loud. To admit it now may not only surprise her but put her off completely. He would never get her trust back if he suddenly tried to make this sexual between them. After tonight, M may have more than a little clue as to his feelings for her but as long as they were not voiced...they could all be explained away.

Bond didn't believe that M would just fall into his bed. In fact Bond doubted she would ever even consider it while she was his boss. Now that she was on sabbatical he theoretically had the opportunity...but...well...now her daughter was upstairs, possibly listening to the conversation they were having.

One thing was certain, Bond would only have one chance with M and one he desperately needed for it to work out. It was an all or nothing situation and he realized that the timing would have to be perfect.

If Judith hadn't been here and spoken up after M sauntered over to him, with sexuality dialed up to exceptional levels, he would have pounced. He wouldn't have been able to help himself. Judith tossed cold water all over his fantasy of kissing her mother with abandon and having her melt into his arms, like so many others before her.

"Why are you staring at me like that. What is wrong with you this evening? I know that this is an unusual circumstance but I never thought you would be embarrassed to have to teach an old woman such things. I took you for more you more professional than that."

"M...I...admire you a great deal and I definitely don't feel uncomfortable. I can't really explain it to you now but I will do as you ask. I will call Judith tomorrow."

"Good see that you do." M snipped.

Bond frowned but nodded as he gathered his coat and made his way to the door. "When do you want me to begin your training?" Bond questioned.

"Next week once we get Judith ready and sent out."

"She leaves this week?"

"Yes. Can you get her ready in time?"

"I will. Goodnight M."

"Goodnight 007."

Bond smirked at her. "I think you should start calling me James considering I will be seducing you next week."

M rolled her eyes. "If you are up to the job that is, 007."

"Oh M...I'm up to anything when you're around." Bond winked.

M proceeded to push him through the door and lock it behind him. As if locks had ever been a deterrent for him getting into her flat in the past.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

 

"No you're doing it wrong. For a saunter you need to glide more and smile as you look anywhere but at the mark directly."

"I know how to walk 007."

"I know you do M." Bond said exasperated.

M had booked a lounge in at MI6 for them to use as a bar. There was a concessions bar that they were using as a bar and a door at either end. Bond was working on her entrances and how to command a room. His mind involuntarily went back to when Vesper entered the casino that fateful night. Like an arrow to the heart. The woman who both loved and betrayed him because of that love.

Bond was stressing out. He had already had to comment on her dress and scent, not to mention adjust straps and scarves away from her cleavage to enhance them for some other person's gaze.

"And I think even you were impressed by my saunter last week." M said testily sensing Bond's exasperation she adjusted her scarf again to cover herself. He hated doing this. Having to spend his time...

"No you don't!" Bond said a bit too crossly, as he reached out and snatched the delicate silk material away from her completely and stuffed it absently into his jacket pocked. He sighed as he took his jacket off becoming more and more overheated around this stubborn siren who had no idea the effect she had on him.

Bond realized how he'd been treating her. How the memory of Vesper combined with the fear of losing M had made him lash out at her. "I should start calling you Eliza Doolittle?"

M was nothing if not exasperating on any day and by now he would have thought to have his emotions under control. But here he was like a desperate schoolboy hoping that she will notice him above all others. If she thought that, none of the other 00's would have been involved in her training. No she only thought him good at this one thing...seduction.

"Am I really that bad?"

"You need to draw all attention towards you and that is not an easy task considering you're a…"

"An old woman." M said placing her hands on her hips. "A Cockney old lady apparently."

"No! M I didn't mean that I was going to say mature...and you are very attractive." He'd stepped in it now. But how do you explain to your crush that you find her extremely sexy without overdoing it and making a fool of oneself at work?

"I meant to say that you are a woman who's used to keeping to the shadows, not displaying yourself intentionally for a male gaze. If I knew more about who you are trying to seduce I could tailor your actions and dress to be most effective but you refuse to tell me who and why you are doing this."

"Yes well that is for me to know. And for your information, I had a life. I didn't need to hide in the shadows that is why I have a code name. Do you think that I hid from friends and family and never smiled and laughed in public? No I did dress up and have fun from time to time in my life. I was not just an annoying, evil taskmaster." M was now sure that Bond's opinion of her was dull, boring and brooding even at home. Not that it mattered what he thought, it was just...predictable and she never thought that Bond was completely two dimensional.

"M...I didn't mean it like that. I can't bloody well say anything right around you lately." This was going from bad to worse.

M was uncomfortable with the comments that Bond was making, and frankly they hurt. He thought that she couldn't be open, amusing and charming in any way. As a defence, she would change the subject because dealing with the fact her best agent thought she was nothing more than an unattractive old shrew was defeating. Maybe she wouldn't be able to lure one out of hiding. Self doubt had always been hard for her to overcome.

"You think Judy is ready for her part?"

"Yes, but I cannot guarantee that she's this mark's cup of tea and it will depend on what other options are around."

"Are you saying that we have no chance to entice because of our age...I can assure you that this will not be a factor." M said with a confidence she didn't really feel.

Bond was intrigued by that remark and he had suspected all along that this was all about someone from M's past. That was a definite concern for Bond and that she needed to divert the mystery man for some reason.

M was not just trying to entice a suitor. They would never let her do this for personal reasons. This mark was wanted by six for whatever he'd done. None of this reassured Bond and he needed to follow her no matter what she ordered.

Technically M was no longer M so she couldn't order him away, any more than she could order away the way he felt about her.

Bond had slowly begun to realize that he had fallen for the stubborn, angelic woman who was his boss and who he was currently trying to teach the art of seduction. Not that she would need to do much more that speak to him, in order to seduce him.

This was one of the most challenging assignment Bond had ever taken. To teach the woman he had fallen for, how to seduce other men, when all she had really been doing was making him fall even more deeply in love with her. Yet there was a disconnect between them. She often looked more than hurt by his comments on her abilities. Bond would not have thought it possible for her to feel such away...unless she felt diminished in his eyes.

And that could never be.

"I can see your thoughts and yes this is about someone from my past. My daughter will peak his interest and then disappear. I will then arrive to replace her."

M had finally admitted it!

"With no back up? Come on M...that's just asinine. You need me to be there."

"No! He will know if you are. He has to believe that my daughter and I are on vacation and unsupervised. Once I believe he is willing to follow, I will come home. Not really my home but a safe house that I've had set up and moved into last week."

She'd moved! He hadn't realized but then all the sessions lately have been at the office or they would meet somewhere.

"M this is far too much of a risk. Why are you doing this? How dangerous is this man?" Bond could tell he sounded desperate but he was bloody well having an anxiety attack just thinking about her without guard around someone dangerous.

"007 I will be fine and I have to draw him out into the public, on camera for Q to begin to follow and trace his movements. Once his people contact him to say that they have seen me, we will identify a trail if one exists."

"If it exists? Why? Why doesn't he need people if he is the type of man I suspect he is? Is he a desk jockey who watches cctv cameras looking for you? If that's the case, please take a bodyguard...any agent if you don't want me."

M was shocked at Bond's concern and his adamant desire to accompany her. 007 was acting strangely. He followed her with his eyes in a way that made her feel...she didn't know...she was concerned that he would succeed in seducing her daughter. It was a strange feeling to watch the two of them interact in that way. She didn't care for having her two worlds meet like that but it could not be helped.

M was searching for a digital ghost and one who could rival Q division with his programming and hacking skills.

A ghost who would run back into hiding the moment he saw any agent and he would definitely see Bond.

However, M had a plan to keep Bond away and he wouldn't like it but that didn't matter.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why not?"

"It covers you up too much?"

"I love this dress."

"I can appreciate that M but I did some shopping and.."

"You did what!?"

"I bought you some clothing."

M's face was flushed at the presumption of the man. "You know my size and style...my colours?"

"No...well yes. I understand what you like M but what you like is not necessarily what your mark would like. You want to project yourself differently from work. This is not rocket science M. You need to dress provocatively and unless the man you want loves a woman in a power suit, you need an update."

M pulled the bag from his hand. "And just how did you manage my size?"

"Well...Judy and then…"

"I don't want an answer to that." M said turning bright red as she pulled lingerie from the bag. The presumptuous little shit! "You bloody well broke in again and went through my knicker drawer didn't you!"

It was Bond's turn to change hues as he shuffled his feet before her in her living room.

The door opened suddenly to distract the two, from their uncomfortable silence.

"Hello Mum...oh there you are. Hello James. Oh I see she's just got the surprize. Don't put him through the ringer Mum, I helped. Although, he is an ace at guessing sizes." Judith said pulling out three dresses from her bag.

"Here are the ones you instructed me to purchase. I have the receipt for you Mum...I'm sure this constitutes a work expense." M took the paperwork as she and Bond looked at the three dresses. One was very similar to the one Bond had produced for her to try on.

"Now do you understand what I am trying to accomplish M?"

"I think so...still..."

"M; it's like sleight of hand with people. Judith will intrigue and you will appear almost as you've not changed in 25 years."

"Closer to thirty to be honest." Judy said with a smile. M shot her a look. "Come on Mum...you look gorgeous and you know it. You are the only woman I've ever known to grow more attractive with age. That will hopefully bode well for me in the future."

"Go try them on and we will see the order in which you should wear them to compliment each other and garner the most attention." Bond said sitting down on the sofa to prepare himself for the fashion show. He would need to assess them for the way they carry themselves and instruct them how to maintain confidence and project their sexuality outward. Towards the unsuspecting man or men at whatever hotel or resort they were headed to.

Bond had begun to monitor the central booking agency that made all his travel arrangements. Hacked into the system in the hope that he would find when M and Judith were leaving and where they were going.

It would be easier if Tanner or Q let is slip but the two of them would just glare whenever he brought it up.

Bond had vacation due him and he planned on using it. He would book his own flight and get there before M to make sure that she was safe.

Bond tried to relax but the thought of having M model the clothes he had picked out for her was affecting him more than he thought. His eyes darted around her living room and suddenly he noticed Judith's bag on the floor beside the sofa.

He kicked it so that the contents spilled out of the open bag and he could take a look. Luck would have it that Judith still kept a small paper agenda in her bag. Bond cast his eyes up the stair and listened for any movement. The coast seemed clear and he quickly scanned the book to see that two weeks were marked...and that started in only three days!

Bond noticed that all it said was cruise. A cruise? Damn it...he had not thought that would be the case. He looked through earlier entries to see if anything else was written. Just a tiny penciled in BA 7548. A flight call sign.

Bond put the agenda back in the purse and returned it to it's formerly upright position beside the chair. He scrolled through British Airways flight numbers in the next few days and found that that flight was to Kingston Jamaica.

Before he could delve into it further he heard them reach the stairs. Judith descending first. She was lovely in the flowered wrap dress Bond had instructed her to buy. The one he got for her mother would compliment it perfectly.

The dresses were not identical but enough alike to make any man do a double take. M came down wearing hers….again with the scarf. Bond stood as they made their entrance. A frown on his handsome face as he made his way towards M, holding out his hand.

M looked testy as she exclaimed "Alright...here." She handed Bond the silk scarf that she was using to cover her cleavage.

M was many things but he had never taken her for shy before. "M you are hardly prudish about yourself now are you?"

"I'm just not used to the idea."

"Come on Mum...you look lovely. You've still got it so you might as well flaunt it. Besides you may meet a nice gentleman you can date for real."

Bond frowned at the thought that M may indeed attract a companion other than the mark she was working towards.

"I think the two of you need to keep your heads in the game and get back as soon as your mission is complete."

"Mr. Bond you are such a worrier. I swear you seem jealous." Judith said with a chuckle as she turned and headed into the kitchen. "I'll put the kettle on and we'll have a cup before the rest of clothes are tried on."

M tried to catch Bond's eyes, as he seemed to be turning red with embarrassment. The comment Judith made about a crush must have...then Bond's eyes did meet hers and M involuntarily took a sharp inward breath.

Bond looked away but not before…

Bond wondered if M had caught more than he should have shown. He found he could not meet her piercing blue eyes for long. It was just a breath. A loaded breath, with an eternity of longing and need held within it.

They were naught but two combatants normally balanced in locked combat over mission protocol or the mundane budget analysis M would accuse Bond of disregarding. This was something new.

M pulled back in shock. There was so much in that look. So many questions. He couldn't...could he? No...this was completely ridiculous. He was so young and she…

A voice called out from the kitchen. "Kettle's boiled are you coming or should I bring it out." The uncomfortable silence in which they had been pondering their circumstances shattered as M answered. "Coming dear."

M moved towards the kitchen as she tried to control her unsteady breathing and obvious confoundment. She heard Bond followed closely behind and it made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Not that she was scared of Bond….but she was scared of what that look held. Her plan to get him out of the way for the duration of her mission was now imperative. If he...actually felt something for her...more than what she had thought, then he would ruin this and that could be fatal.

* * *

Later that evening when M had gone to the safe house to go to bed she called Tanner.

"I think you need to send him now. Tonight. He will follow me if we are not careful. And Tanner...has Bond ever...expressed strong feelings towards me. Be honest. I don't care if he's called me a bitch or bean counter."

" _Why M...has something happened? Did he follow you to the safe house?"_

"No...but he is insistent that he accompany me on this mission."

" _I see. M I think he may be developing too much of a personal attachment to you."_

"I don't understand this."

" _I do...look at the characteristics of the only other woman in his life and you will find similarities."_

"What! His mother...or do you mean Vesper? She was hardly a model citizen and easily swayed by a boyfriend who made her into a traitor."

" _M...you misunderstand me. Vesper was a beautiful woman with a strong personality...like you."_

M paused not wanting to harp on the comparison and just take the compliment as given. "Thank you Tanner but I still don't see...the possibility of anything more than I'm a mother figure for him. Or this is all just casual flirtation to get under my skin."

" _Why because you feel that your age is a deterrent? Because I can assure you that it is not."_

"Tanner! I think you had better work on that plan we had to get 007 out of the way and busy for the next three weeks."

" _Very well Ma'am. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Tanner." M hung up the phone and turned out the bedside lamp. She was tired but she knew it would be difficult to sleep.

"Damn him...as if."

M's minds raced to uncharted territories where every fantasy she had ever had about her most troublesome agent could come true.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bond sat across from Gareth Mallory with Tanner hovering nearby.

"I'm busy."

"What do you mean you're busy?" Mallory asked perplexed.

"I was given a special project by M." Bond retorted.

"You've done what you set out to do there 007 and don't try to pull one over on me. M called me and told me that you were now free to do missions." Tanner added.

Bond glared at him and scoffed. "When?"

"Last night."

"So she's leaving soon and I should be the one there for back up."

Tanner was getting short with Bond's attitude. "You know that she doesn't want or need it now. M has been in training for months with all the 00's not just you 007."

"I know but it would be dereliction of duty to allow the head of MI6 to go into dangerous territory alone."

Mallory interjected in what seemed to be the beginning of a heated back and forth between the agent and M's chief of staff. "That was discussed with the PM extensively and it was agreed upon that the value outweighed any risks she took on this matter. Besides, I am officially M now and hold the keys to the place Bond. You can work for MI6 as a 00 which is not easy to obtain or you can resign and I know that the former M would hate for that to happen."

"I'm confused. How are you M, if M didn't retire or resign?" Bond asked with a smirk. Tanner rolled his eyes and moved towards the door.

"I will fetch your documents from downstairs Bond. Try not to get yourself fired before I can return."

Bond smiled widely at Tanner and cupped his hands behind his head leaning back in his chair. "No promises Tanner but then again if he is not M...then only she can do that."

Tanner sighed and was about to add something but shook his head and decided not to bother. He left the office to collect Bond's travel documents and mission file.

Gareth Mallory started in the moment the door closed. "Look 007, I was appointed to the post by the PM. Bond, you have to understand that this has to seem legitimate. When M returns I will step aside for her to continue as head of MI6 until she retires or the PM asks her to step aside."

"So that is how you're playing this then Mallory? Get to the job through your political connections?"

Mallory frowned. "I will refrain from answering that as it insults both of us. Stop trying to press my buttons. I will not be as forgiving as she is."

Bond scoffed. "You don't know her well at all do you?"

Mallory met Bond's eyes and looked suddenly serious. "And exactly how well do you know her Bond?"

Bond met his gaze. "Not as well as some but I've been on the end of many of her withering looks and I know that since Mitchell turned traitor and almost killed her that she's not been herself. Something is gnawing at her and it involves what is going on right now."

Mallory became concerned. "You don't think she's properly prepared?"

"I think that she thinks that she's prepared but I have my doubts. Not to mention that she's using her own daughter for this. Something is really not right."

Mallory sighed. "Her Daughter?"

Bond looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"No...M and Tanner kept that part from me. This is concerning."

"You think." Bond added sarcastically. "How did you not know? Did you meet Judith?"

"No, not personally. I assumed that she was an agent who M trusted and who looked the part she wanted her to play."

"So you are blind in all this? Never questioned who Judith was, nor saw a picture? The moment you see that woman, you know exactly who's daughter she is."

"Well there is not much you or I can do about it now. We have to let her go along with this plan and let us know what happens. Q is overseeing all of her movements personally. Bond you need to go do the mission you've been given."

Tanner came into the room with a package and handed it to Bond.

Bond reluctantly took the package and nodded to both of them as he turned to leave. "Tanner you may have some questions to answer once I return and perhaps sooner." Bond said looking from Tanner to Mallory.

"Bond make sure to report to Q, he has some equipment for you." Tanner said abruptly.

Bond met his eyes with an upraised brow. Tanner never usually said that. If M didn't then it was implied that he would not need any special equipment. "I will do that now. I will be back as soon as I complete the mission."

"Good." Mallory said. Happy with his apparent compliance.

Tanner was about to have an uncomfortable meeting with their temporary M as Bond made his way quickly down to see the old man, .

Q had always had a soft spot for him and Q was definitely not going to let M go unprotected into the great unknown. At least Bond hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

Q was busily making piles of different equipment beside various sized luggage bags when Bond reached Q branch. Bond remained serious when he greeted the older man.

"Q please tell me you know where she is? I know that Jamaica is one possibility but I don't trust that she didn't plant that information to lead me astray."

"007...you know that you can't have me jeopardize another agent's mission."

"Yes but you and I both know that M is not an agent and that we both value her safety a great deal."

Q stopped in his tracks and looked down at the equipment piles. "Not here Bond. Look at your package...carefully and take this pack." Bond took the small black sling pack and nodded. Q could barely meet his eyes and Bond sensed that he was not at all happy with this situation.

"Good luck on your mission 007...and bring her back safe." Q finally met Bond's eyes.

"I will, you can count on me."

"I usually count on you to destroy everything I give you on a mission. This time I trust that you will be more more careful, considering the importance of your mark to this organization."

"Yes, this mark...is far more precious to me than any previous missions."

"I'm trusting you to handle with extreme care 007 this time Bond." Q said digging his index finger into Bond's chest.

"I promise Q."  Bond smirked, Q never referred to him by anything but his number but this time the old man needed to convey the importance M had to all of them. He needn't really worry about that.

Bond was beginning to suspect that on some level, Q and Tanner knew his greatest weakness. They may mistakingly think that Bond was craving a mother in M. The reality of the situation since the Quantum mission, was far more difficult to navigate.

On one had, M was a tough bitch, but that was contradicted by the separate life that Bond had a glimpse of when he broke into her flat. This and her unwavering attack, was a powerful teaching moment, even if she were in a possibly threatening situation with him, a killer in her flat. Her husband asleep in the bedrooms hidden from view. 

Bond was torn between just wanting to protect M, to wanting her...deeply...sexually and all to himself. Recently, this entire mission of training M to seduce...someone else...brought all these conflicting emotions to the surface.

Bond had been fostering the fantasy of taking her away without the constant barrage of international espionage. The problem was that M was too good for him. She would never believe that his feelings were this real and intense. Ever since Bond's first mission she became the only woman he could trust and the only one he truly wanted to please.

James Bond was falling in love with her and she didn't have a clue. It was unlike what he thought love was like in his previous relationships. He knew that in some ways that he was stalking M but he convinced himself that he was truly just protecting her after what happened with Mitchel. Bond shook his head to try to clear this doubt and uncertainty out of his head. He had a mission to focus on and it could be the most important one he had faced thus far in his career.

Bond left Q branch. Once he reached his car he opened the package from Tanner and saw the tickets and instructions for his mission. There was a folded up map that was marked and not the destination that he was instructed to go.

One thing was for certain, it was not the same place that he thought M was headed. Bond smiled to himself. He knew that Tanner and Q wouldn't let her do this without him.

Bond headed to the airport determined to meet up with M and her daughter as soon as he managed tracking down the low level thug Mallory had him after. Tanner must have spoon feed him this assignment because it shouldn't take more than a few hours. M was headed to Monti Carlo which was just a short flight away from his mission.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bond drove towards the hotel he was staying at. It was just about dark and he was a bit roughed up. His sleeves were torn and bloodied and there was at least one cut on his forearm as a result of the knife fight he had just survived.

Tanner knew that the mission was over and told Bond pointedly to take a few days to "recover". Bond had Q book him a flight to Monte Carlo but he would have to wait until morning. He had just missed any chance of catching the last flight out tonight.

Bond stopped outside the entrance, tossing his keys to the valet. "I'll need the car by 8 am." He slipped the man several Euros and walked into the hotel. He made his way across the lobby to the front desk.

"Any messages for room 238?"

"No sir." The man said looking at his rough appearance with mistrust and confusion.

"Rough day in the market." Bond said with a smile as he headed to the hallway. He jogged quickly up the one set of stairs and made it to his room.

Bond tossed his bag on the bed and hit the shower. After cleaning up he found his first aid kit and dealt with the more severe of the scratches. His mobile rang, it was Q.

"What have you got for me old man."

_For that I shouldn't give you anything 007._

"I apologize Q. What has happened?"

_I just heard that you finished your mission in record time and that is fortuitous 007...because we have a problem._

Bond sat up a little straighter getting concerned. Dread filled him as well as frustration. "I'm stuck here until tomorrow unless you have a private plane nearby that I can use."

_I don't unfortunately and you using one would get back to London very quickly. And we don't want that do we 007._

"Tell me."

_M has ordered her daughter home. You know what that means._

"Someone has taken the bait."

_Yes. I have been told to get her a passage on a cruise of the Mediterranean without her daughter but in a suite. Now I know that part of her cover makes her a woman of means but there could be more to it than that._

"Why? What's happened." Bond asked with an intensely serious tone.

_From what Tanner has told me she has made a gentleman friend._

"What!?"

_Clean out your ears lad! Stop being obtuse I said she found a gentleman friend. Why is that so shocking? She's a stunning woman._

"Q...that is not what I meant and yes, I know that she is. I'm acutely aware of that fact and I suspect that you already knew that."

_I had my suspicions….for what it's worth I admire your personal growth 007 and that would be the reason I'm letting you know this even though Tanner and I were told to keep quiet about all aspects of M's mission. I know that the gentleman friend is safe I did research on him myself. He is a wealthy Scotsman who...well he has no ill intent towards M._

"No ill intent...but…"

_Yes, well we don't know how much if it is an act on her part 007...Bond...are you still there?_

Bond swallowed deeply, "What is his name?"

_I don't know if I should tell you that...you should just try to get there before the ship leaves tomorrow at 3 pm. I have a room for you onboard. Stick to the shadows my boy. Watch her carefully and don't interfere. She will not thank you for it._

"She will if I save her life."

_Let's hope that incidents that threaten her life like that will never come and you can just observe._

"I'm never that lucky Q."

_Huhhh….I understand 007. Good luck tomorrow and use your comm sparingly as I will only be able to check a few times an hour._

"I will only use in case of extreme emergencies. I promise."

* * *

LONDON

Call disconnected Q sighed. Poor Bond, he was far more deeply involved with M than they had guessed. Tanner came into the room and greeted the elder scientist.

"Judith is to leave for the airport after M leaves for her ship. Can you make sure we have cameras at the hotel, the airport, and the pier?"

"I will see to it. We have a different problem."

Tanner frowned and tensed. "What problem?"

"James. He is further gone than you or I ever imagined."

"He...well it was all to rile her up...the innuendo and teasing. A crush on a mother figure is surely understandable and she exudes...it can't be more serious than that."

"I believe that it is."

"For how long?"

"I don't know...likely since she went to collect him in Russia after the girl…"

"The woman...Vesper."

"Yes well she seemed a stupid girl in my book."

"I bloody well hope that you are wrong."

"Why? Do you not think that he's sincere?"

Tanner stammered. "Well...I...it's just that she is...well M and Bond...is a womanizer."

"Do you not understand that is all just the persona that Bond puts on for the job?"

"Well I...I never expected him to desire M."

"Desire would be more understandable Mr. Tanner. Bond has gone further than that."

"You mean."

"Love. I think he has fallen in love with her and he doesn't know what to do about it but to protect her. Teaching her how to seduce someone else has pushed him from...what did you call it...a fleeting infatuation to love."

"We can do nothing about it but help him make sure that she stays safe. I hope whatever is working it's way out of the shadows will not be difficult for M to deal with should Bond not make it to her in time."

"I will listen in as much as possible but I don't want to draw too much attention."

"I don't think Mallory would mind but I understand being cautious."

* * *

Bond took a large gulp of the amber liquid in his glass as he leaned back in the chair staring at his phone. Running over the discussion he just had with the old man.

Gentleman friend…

Cruise alone with a gentleman friend…

Bond put the glass on the table, leaned forward in his chair and palmed his face in his hands. Looking down between his feet he ran his hands up through his short cropped hair groaning.

Sleep would be hard to come to him tonight. Thoughts swirled in his head about what she was doing and with whom.

Bond doesn't really have a say and would she even believe…

Judith might?

If Judith believed him sincere could M?

"FUCK!"

How did his life devolve into that of a lovesick teen. He was never like this when he was an actual teen. He needed to run. He was suddenly full of pent up energy that needed to be released.

James quickly changed into shorts and t-shirt and left his room. He hit the gym and the treadmill. He put earbuds in and some upbeat music on low. It was never good to lose focus on his surroundings. The gym was reasonable size and two women were finishing up but smiled when they saw him. He noticed that their eyes followed him as he entered the room to get on the treadmill.

Bond had just smiled and nodded but that seemed to be enough to inspire them to linger. He could have either of them and for a second...he considered it. Then his stomach rolled and he thought of the way they looked at him and juxtaposed that with an older gentleman looking at M like that. Like a piece of…

Bond ran faster and ignored the women trying to make eyes at him. His heart rate was up and he was sweating profusely and they may have thought he was running to impress them but in the recess of his mind he was willing propelling his body towards M.

He growled as he finished running and got off the machine, grabbing his towel, ignoring the fawning 20 something women who may have been pleasurable but would never give him half of what he needed.

"Hey...would you like to meet us later for a drink?"

"You are far too young for me ladies and I'm spoken for."

"She's a lucky woman."

Bond smirked. "Good evening ladies." He walked out of the gym and to the stairs, still wishing he hadn't missed that last flight to Monte Carlo.

* * *

**Monte Carlo**

Bond drove towards the hotel Judith and M were staying at. He hoped that he would catch them in time. Judith was to fly back to London and M was to go to meet the ship.

As he waited in line for the valet he caught a glimpse of auburn hair at the entrance waiting for a car.

It was Judith.

James was about to get out of the car as he watched to men dressed in suits approach M's daughter and each take one of her arms.

Judith was shocked and attempted to pull away from her captors as they moved her towards a large SUV at the front of the line.

Bond jumped from his car and rushed the men from behind. He took out, one dropping his elbow hard across the back of his neck. Then he swung madly at the other punching him hard in the face. He would not let Judith be taken.

Judith screamed and security came out of the hotel, looking towards the disturbance. Bond saw two other men getting out of either side of the large Mercedes and moved towards them. One on the side further away was a massive man with garish blonde hair. He locked eyes with Bond as he fought off the other man who had emerged from the right side of the SUV.

The blonde man looked from Bond to Judith with what could only be considered raw desire to have her.

"NO! Judith!" Bond screamed as the man moved towards Judith.

The hotel security now upon him the man looked suddenly hesitant. The sounds of sirens in the distance may have had equal effect on the man. Judith ducked out of the reach of the large man and ran towards Bond. The blonde giant fumed silently as he pushed off the security and climbed in the car and took off.

Judith made it to Bond with a panicked look on her face. "What's happening?"

"Not here...come on." Bond had her firmly by the arm and opened the door to his car for her. He got in as fast as possible and hit the accelerator as he spun out and around all the waiting cars with shocked inhabitants who were frantically snapping pictures or calling for the police.

Bond spun away from the hotel and hit his comm as he drove hell bent after the Mercedes.

_Yes 007?_

"Look Q I just stopped a blonde man from trying to take Judith! Driving in a white Mercedes GLS track it! FAST! Judith what can you tell us about that man?"

"Nothing….I've never seen any of them before! Is mum alright"

"I don't know where is she?"

"She left over an hour ago to catch the cruise."

Bond took his eyes off the road to look at her for a moment. "Alone?"

It was a question but had far deeper meaning to Bond in it's urgency.

"No. She went with Ian, the man she met here"

"Is he...compromised? Why did she go with him?"

"Mum had Q and Tanner check him out but she was really just enjoying time with him. And as she said; it worked well to keep her out and about to be seen."

"Did she say who she was luring out? Why send you back now?"

"M didn't think it was working at first so she thought it was better I returned home. There were men watching us. Mum was certain the bait was set but that it may take time to lure him out from wherever he was. She wanted me home safe. I guess that her timing was just a bit off on that."

Bond weaved around cars dangerously looking for any sign of the white vehicle. "Q; anything on cctv?"

_Believe it or not Bond there are a lot of white Mercedes driving around Monte Carlo. I see the ship the M is on at the Pier. I think it better you head there._

"Fine! Get a ticket for Judith because I'm not about to leave her alone after someone just tried to take her."

_I will. Tanner has a taxi with her things headed to the pier also but you must hurry they are leaving in less than an hour._

Bond pushed the accelerator, taking a glance back to see a black car following them. He took the next right quickly as possible and the other car missed. Bond took another quick right and drove through an alleyway speeding down it to burst out on a busy avenue.

"Q we may be a bit delayed reaching the pier, we have a tail. "There is a black Audi sedan following us. Track it if you can and send a team wherever they end up.""

_I have them 007 and I will put my best trainee on watching it as I monitor you and the lass. Try to lose them first then head to the ship and I will try to reach the captain_

Cars were honking, tires squealing and pedestrians scurrying. As Bond tried to lose their unwanted followers. The chase continued through the streets as the black car seemed to find them wherever they headed, or there were two.

"Q they either have a tracer on my rental car or there are two identical black Audi following us."

_It appears you are correct on both counts. I have managed to block the trace but you need to lose both now. I don't need to remind you that time is of the essence._

"I understand that." Bond answered sarcastically as he began to lead the chase away from the city on the winding mountain roads. Bond silently thanked the fact he always requested Aston Martin's wherever he went. The extra horsepower was greatly needed in this case.

Judith hung on for all the close corners and rapid acceleration. She was a brave woman and said nothing that would distract Bond from the driving. He found a dirt road that led to a farm outside the city and pulled in and around behind the barn. He waited patiently to see if they would pass him on the main road and that the old man or his protégé had disabled any tracker on the car.

"Q we've pulled off. Have they passed yet?"

_Yes 007. Head for the ship as fast as you can. I am having difficulty reaching the captain._

Bond hit the accelerator and headed back to the city. He travelled as quickly as possible to not draw unwanted police attention to them as they reached the city streets.

Bond gradually made it down to the waterfront.

"James the ship is leaving!" Judith exclaimed.

"Q were coming up on the ship. They are pulling up the mooring lines! Stop that ship Q!"

Bond drove past the secured area with the port authority screaming at them they rushed towards the ship that was about to move away early. "Why are they leaving early?"

_I made your reservation yes but if not there the desired amount of time before departure the ship leaves. I've triggered a security alert onboard they are pausing. Unfortunately you may have to use your real credentials to secure access to the ship as that was the only way I could get them to pause._

Bond halted the Austin by the gangplank that is extending back to the docking area. A taxi was already there waiting with some bags for Judith.

Bond and Judith hopped out of the car and Judith goes to get her bags while Bond pulls his from the boot of the car. Hoping that most passengers will not notice the delay.

"Q I hope no unwanted eyes sense the delay."

_I spoke to the captain myself and they are keeping this as quiet as possible and handing out drinks to the guests._

Bond threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up Judith's with a smile as she picked up on the signal and looped her arm through his and climbed the gangplank.

"We will play this as lovers." Bond whispered to M's daughter.

"I guessed that." She smiled and followed him up to the first mate waiting for them.

"Good day mister Bond. May we now depart?"

"Yes."

The mate radioed the bridge as the gangplank was pulled in and the last line pulled up.

"Follow me and I will take you to your cabin."

"Thank you very much." Bond added charmingly as they did as instructed.

There was no need for further conversation but Judith provided remarks of how lovely and how exciting provided ample normalcy to their late arrival as a romantic couple on a cruise.

Once in their inside ship's cabin the porters who had been following placed their bags in the room and left. The first mate came with them.

"Is there anything you need to report agent Bond?"

"Not yet. We will be normal tourists but may I have your number should I need to notify you of any changes."

"That is fine." He handed Bond a card and left them in their small cabin.

Bond activated his comm on speaker through his mobile. "Q you couldn't have gotten us a nicer cabin? I mean a view would be nice."

_Funny 007, I thought it best to keep you away from M and besides that was all that was left. I apologize to Judith for making her share her space._

"Don't worry about me Q. I'm just happy that James arrived when he did."

"Q there was a tall blonde man in that car we were after, that tried to take Judith, did you find it?"

_Unfortunately...no. We will keep trying however as well as tracking your followers._

"We will lay low here until we are well away from port. What is M's suite number?"

_2103 but keep yourself out of her sight as much as possible 007. She will have my head for getting you onboard as it is._

"I will check in daily unless there is an emergency. For now I believe I need a drink. Bond said as he winked at Judith. She nodded her head in agreement and took her bag to the bathroom to change.

_Behave yourself 007. We don't need one of your typical disasters on this mission._

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

M stood at the check in desk with her daughter. "I'm sorry dear but I'm much too tired to go wandering right now. I will go to the suite. You feel free to enjoy the pool and lounge."

"I will once we get settled mother."

The two ladies were dressed very nicely and made a point of being as vivacious as possible and in view of any cameras set to observe the guests.

They took their key cards and smiled at the staff of the Hotel Metropole. It was a good choice of location for casinos and restaurants in which to be seen. They took the lift to their suite. It was located on the second highest floor as not to seem over the top wealthy.

Once they made it to their room M grabbed Judith by the arm and put her pointer finger to her lips as she looked around the room. She took a tool from her purse and turned it on. The lights beeped orange and then green as she moved around the open suite.

The suite had a lovely sitting area and a bar to the right of a small kitchen area. At either ends of the room were doors to separate bedrooms.

"Oh my what a lovely suite mother." Judith said exaggeratedly as they looked around for anything suspicious. M had only small chances to tell Judith what to do while travelling as their personas had to be a bit over the top for both of them.

"It is nice darling but I would that it rather be blue than the beige that it is. Beige is so boring."

Judith laughed. "You do always say that I love a nude shoe and purse though." They kept up the trivial diatribe until M had cleared both bedrooms and the three bathrooms.

They both sighed once they were done.

"All clear?"

"Yes." M kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the sofa. "Be a dear and make mummy a gin and tonic would you."

"I will after I use the toilet and stow our bags. That was a really long flight for some reason."

"It only seems that way because we had to be on with this act the entire way."

Judith took M's bags towards the room to the right, past the kitchen and bar. "This one alright for you?"

"Yes, fine. If I remember correctly that way looks over the courtyard towards the Casino and the other the street."

Judith placed her mother's bags in the room and then went towards her own. Five minutes later she returned in slippers and headed for the bar. Noticing that there was no ice she when into the kitchen to find fresh lemons and limes along with ice to place in the bucket.

"Darling do check the bottles to make sure they are sealed before you use them."

"Are all spies this paranoid?"

"I my dear am not a spy, I am an analyst. I search for patterns and find the root cause."

"So your a psychologist as well then?" Judith said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" M said frowning at her daughter sitting across from her sipping her own G&T.

"Oh...nothing." Judith said with a smirk. "Nothing at all. Queen of observation my ass."

M had been reclining on the pillows but now sat up straight. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You never knew when I snuck out and you certainly don't seem to comprehend that Bond is…"

"Bond is what!?"

"Bond has more than just a crush on you and you don't want to admit it."

"What!"

"You heard me. He can't take his eyes off you when you are near him and you bloody well had to send him away to keep him from following us on this mission. You even had me plant false information in my calendar."

"That is because I knew that he was stubborn enough to follow us."

"He's the only one?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I have been trained by a great many of your 00's and none of them were itching to follow us nor took our training so incredibly personally."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not! I was observing as 005 taught me and Bond was exhibiting the tell tale signs of a man in love and it was not just because he was teaching us seduction. The fact that he chose our wardrobe to reflect what he liked you best in, it's obvious. In fact, that seemed to pain him while he was teaching us. The way you looked and were going to have to act for someone else, it affected him deeply."

"Yes it was. I told him to seduce you and to allow you to seduce him."

"Mother he looked scared the night I brought him home, and uncomfortable when he thought that I was not looking. His eyes searched for clues of you in the flat and he sniffed the air like he could smell your perfume."

"That is absurd. I am old enough to be his mother and that is not a kink that I could ever allow myself to fulfil."

"You like him." Judith stated with her eyes growing wide as the realization hit her. Bond having a crush on his boss was text book for an orphan but that her mother was trying to hide how strongly she felt for her agent was...was difficult. Judith loved her father but he had been gone almost a year now and her mother did deserve to have a relationship as much as she did as a divorcée.

"What?!"

"You like him more than any of the others and it shows. They all know it and you do too."

"I do not!"

"You do and you want him as much as he wants you but you let your position as M define you."

"And? What other insights do you think you should inform me of?"

"Don't let it define you and seize the day mother. There is an age gap but neither of you have significant others so it seems only natural that he fell in lust for the strict mother like figure in his life. Besides he has loved another and she betrayed him…Vesper."

"Tanner told you all this didn't he."

"Yes and about the woman Bond left the service over. By the description of her I can imagine that she was the only woman Bond had met that could hold a candle to you. But she betrayed him and the country."

"She did it for love. And she saved Bond for the same reason. I could never bring myself to feel anything but pity for the situation Vesper got herself into." M said finishing her drink and looking forlorn. "Pity for both of them. They could have..."

"What? A family? Not everyone wants one of those and your 00's do not seem to care for domestic life. Far to boring for them. I want you to promise me that if we succeed in this mission mother that you will give Bond a chance."

"I cannot give that promise...it would be...wrong of me...in my position."

"Quit."

"What!"

"You heard me. Retire mother. It is past time that you do. I know that you are a control freak but there must be others able to fill your shoes. You manage short vacations from time to time and this Mallory seems well suited to the job. Besides if you don't I will."

"You will? Really?!"

"Shit...mum...he is the most handsome man I have ever met. I don't care how many other women he's been with so long as he's still clean, I would in a heartbeat."

M threw a cushion across the coffee table at her daughter and they both dissolved into giggles.

* * *

M knew the two of them were now being watched. It took a few days but she realized and then she met Ian McLoud. At first she thought he was put up to it but then Q and Tanner ran him through the system. He had his own money and was a widower just looking for companionship. He was a nice gentleman and an excellent beard for her to spend time with while hitting the town.

The first day M played ill and stayed in the room watching Judith remotely thanks to Q. Judith was getting attention and there were men who were beginning to follow her around. She was playing the role very well.

M introduced herself to the party the next evening and the two of them chatted and drank at the bar with many different people from around the world. M found it exhausting to perpetuate the act. To be effervescent and laugh at all the jokes these drunken letches were trying on them was wearing thin.

Most of the older men were more interested in Judith than M but she stuck with the conversations and jokes just to enforce the charade. Once they knew that the two women would not be separated most lost interest quickly. All those with money anyway. They were just looking for a quick score while on vacation.

Those younger men seeking their attention were either not wealthy and looking to score with a cougar or on the cusp of wealth and looking for women who could propel either their careers or their gambling habits.

All in all they kept their eyes open, even when acting inebriated.

Ian McLoud arrived the day after and M had seen him watching them for more than a day when he deliberately ran into them at the pool. He was polite and asked to sit with them to get some sun.

M smiled and agreed. They chatted about things they had in common, not all of which were made up for M's cover. He seemed genuine and M found him charming and funny. He was very polite and included Judith in all the conversations but it was M he was interested in not her daughter. It was a nice change of pace.

That evening M had Tanner and Q look into him. Once cleared she told Judith that she could leave her alone with him and wander around to be seen on her own. This way the bait would hopefully be taken soon and then M could send her home.

M was beginning to worry that Judith was becoming too involved with the game portion. And she did still think of this all as was an actual fun game. If she knew what could be lurking in the shadows, it would traumatize her and that was not what M wanted to happen to her daughter. She wanted her home and safe.

M feared for her and herself to be honest. If that former agent she thought was lurking in the shadows was the same one she gave up to the Chinese all those years ago then he would either kill her outright or kidnap and torture her for revenge.

This man was the reason M could not let Bond get too close. She learned her lesson long ago in Hong Kong.

* * *

M knew that the bait had been laid successfully when a Spanish man bumped into her and knocked some tourist pamphlets from her hand. He apologized profusely and tagged her purse with a tracker. He told her how beautiful she was and what a lovely voice that she had. All the while M could see that he was recording the interaction for someone.

As it happened she had been waiting in the lobby for Ian. When he arrived with a concerned look on his face, seeing this younger man speaking with Olivia.

"Here now...you wouldn't be trying to steal my date would you young man?"

The younger man apologized and left. M knew for certain that whoever sent him was recording everything that would be said from this time forward and that she had to be careful to lead them away from Judith.

"Lass, I know that we've just met but I feel a real connection. Do you think you would like to leave with me tomorrow on a cruise to Italy? I have always wanted to see it by sea."

"Ian that sounds wonderful. You do move fast don't you?"

"At my age darling you see something as wonderful as you, you have to take the chance. Besides I know that your daughter may want to act a chaperone so I got an extra suite. I didn't want to presume too much, so quickly."

Olivia laughed and swatted his arm. "You are a terrible charmer. Tomorrow is so sudden. Judith had planned on going home because we just got word that a dear friend of hers is sick."

"Oh dear. Well I understand if you and the lass need to return to London but I hope that you will consider extending your vacation another week or two to spend time with me."

"No...no I mean this is sudden but I would love a cruise. I do insist on paying my own way." M said coyly.

"There are no strings attached. I promise you."

"I don't mind some strings." M responded cheekily. The strange thing was that she didn't. Ian was a wonderful man and it was about time she was comfortable enough around someone who she could...make love with since Nigel passed.

Regardless of what Judith implied...and her protective feelings for James. How easy it was to lie to oneself. If you say it over and over again in your head the inappropriateness of a woman of her age and James. He wants her...she's seen it in his eyes and in the flash of other men and agents eyes over the years. She knew it was dangerous in Hong Kong and she knows it now.

All this Quantum entanglement into something bigger, some other organization. It's all connected but this can't be the work of Tiago...he would have come for her earlier if he was free all this time. The Chinese claimed he died 15 years ago and if he had been free...he would have come for her.

Ian escorted M back to her room to get ready for dinner and as they paused at her door, he leaned down and kissed her. M froze for a moment but then responded in kind. Ian was a tall man, not overweight but definitely with signs that he was a big and muscular man in his prime. Now in his seventies he still held up with a head full of silver hair which was likely auburn like Judith's when he was young. All in all he was a catch but her mind drifted to the frustrated look Bond would give her as he pulled her scarf away from her cleavage.

Why did that infuriating man have to intrude on this moment!

The kiss ended sweetly and Olivia's heart pounded in her breast and her breathing was off. Ian took it as a good sign however it was more a building frustration of truth that had hit her completely overwhelming her senses. Olivia Mansfield, travelling as herself and a retired woman of means was smitten with a much younger philandering agent who drank too much, drove too fast and made her blood boil.

Ian would not come out of this unscathed and that would be cruel. "Ian...not that I'm complaining about that wonderful kiss...but I need you to understand that I'm not looking for anything more than fun. I don't want another marriage, getting used to another man dominating my life."

"I see."

"No don't take it as an insult. I just devoted almost 40 years to one man and I don't think anyone will ever truly replace him in my heart so I don't want you to get your hopes up that this will continue beyond the week on the ship."

"Just using me for a bit o'fun then are we." Ian said with a wink. He smirked and nodded pulling her into a quick hug. "I can see to that darling. Although I may fall hopelessly in love with you."

"Oh no...don't do that...please." Olivia said giggling. "I hated my husband when I first met him and it took me a long time to warm up to him. You on the other hand I have gotten on with right from the start."

"That can be good or bad depending on how we look at it. But I promise not to fall in love with ye and just have a good time. I'll pick you and the young lass up in an hour and a half."

"Until then." Olivia said as she unlocked the suite door, brushed off the tracer that was on her bag and accidentally stepped on it crushing it into the carpet. Olivia finished opening the door and disappeared on the other side. Judith put down her book and just smirked at her mother.

"Snogging outside the room door mother...I never expected that I would have to have the talk with you after all these years."

M stepped forward leaned over the sofa grabbed a small pillow and tossed it at her impertinent daughter. "It serves well to do it here in camera view so prying eyes can see. You can fly home tomorrow as planned. I will be leaving earlier to board the cruise ship with Ian."

"I don't feel right about leaving you on your own mother."

"And I don't feel right about having you near when things begin to get messy. You are to stay under guard and at the safe house until I return or the threat has been neutralized." M made a call on her phone and turned the speaker on.

M filled Tanner and Q in on the details and asked about the side mission she had them on. Tanner said nothing on that front yet but they were hopeful that the next few hours would turn that all around.

Tanner and Q assured her that Mallory was none the wiser and still playing the role that she needed played.

"Well then, we will just have to see what tomorrow brings." M said with a ruefully pessimistic smile.

To be continued...


End file.
